tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Clover Mew Mew
Black Clover Mew Mew (ブラッククローバーマウミュウ) is a fan series made by Princess Mew. It was inspired by the Black Clover anime. Note: This is also a cross-over AU sort of story - no canon characters from either series will be in it though Story Mew Mews are popping up everywhere in the world, and even more rather than traditional weapons, they have a grimoire which contains magic and magic spells. Many type of magic exist and are being wielded by the new Mew Mews over the world. New teams are being formed and new villains are showing up. Characters Mew Mews Team Toyokawa A Mew team located in Toyokawa, Aichi Prefecture. * Peach Takeshima - Leader. DNA is Dryas Monkey. Water magic. Mew Momo. * Tart - Member. DNA is the Magic Rabbit. Trick magic. Mew Taruto. * Lemon Iwaizumi - Member. DNA is the Island Fox. Cousin is Dumpling. Yokai magic. Mew Remon. Team Chita A Mew team located in Chita, Aichi Prefecture. * Liquorice Shima - Leader. DNA is the Iberian Lynx. Ink magic. Mew Kanzo. * Jellyfish Tsukiko - Member. DNA is the Jelly Blubber. Brother is Shrimp. Jellyfish magic. Mew Kurage. * Shrimp Tsukiko - Member. DNA is the Syncaris Pacifica. Brother is Jellyfish. Shrimp magic. Mew Ebi. * Dumpling Iwaizumi - Member. DNA is the Saiga Antelope. Cousin is Lemon. Dango magic. Mew Dango. * Rice Ball - Member. DNA is the Red Squirrel. Crystal magic. Mew Onigiri. Team Idaho A Mew team located in Idaho, America. * Potato Ortega - Leader. DNA is the Dhole. Sister is Tomato. Bubble magic. Mew Jagaimo. * Tomato Ortega - Member. DNA is the Nilgiri Long-Tailed Tree Mouse. Sister is Potato. Thread magic. Mew Tomato. * Madrono Lynch - Member. DNA is the Stephens' Kangaroo Rat. Earth magic. Mew Madorono. * Oroblanco Harper - Member. DNA is the Greater Mouse-Tailed Bat. Wind magic. Mew Oroburanko. * Safou Powell - Member. DNA is the Santander Poison Frog . Mist magic. Mew Safou Team China A Mew team located in China. * Cupcake Tai - Leader. DNA is the Phantasmal Poison Frog. Rose magic. Mew Kappukeki. * Bamboo Gengxin - Member. DNA is the Green-Thighed Parrot. Wood magic. Mew Take. * Mooncake Yun - Member. DNA is the Spectacled Dormouse. Sand magic. Mew Geppei. * Hakuto Jelly - Member. DNA is the Giant Otter. Water magic. Mew Hakutō Zerī. * Coffee Jelly - Member. DNA is the Southern River Otter. Coral magic. Mew Kōhī Zeri. * Hishi Mochi - Member. DNA is the Saiga Antelope. Bone magic. Mew Hina Mochi. Team Italy A Mew team located in Italy. * Confetti Candy - Leader. DNA is the Marsican Brown Bear. Dirt magic. Mew Kamifubuki Kyandi. * Neapolitan Ice Cream - Member. DNA is the White Stork. Half-Sister is Gelato. Light magic. Mew Napori Kori Kurimu. * Gelato - Member. DNA is the Black Stork. Half-Sister is Neapolitan Ice Cream. Dark magic. Mew Jerato. Team England A Mew team located in England. * Coconut Ice - leader. DNA is the Bavarian Pine Vole. Earth magic. Mew Kokonattsu Kori. * Carrot Cake - Member. DNA is the Azores Noctule. Echo Location magic. Mew Ninjin Keki. * Raspberry Ripple - Member. DNA is the European Mink. Flower magic. Mew Razuberi Rippuru. Team Norway A Mew team located in Norway. * Creme Caramel - Leader. DNA is the Narwhal. Horn magic. Mew Kurimu Kyarameru. * Ostekake - Member. DNA is the White Whale. Teeth magic. Mew Cheesecake. Team Belgium A Mew team located in Belgium. Team Estonia A Mew team located in Estonia. Villains Toyokawa Cyniclons * Popcorn - An Cyniclon that appears on Earth. They are one of the first Cyniclons to appear. * Butter - A Cynicon that appear in Toyokawa. They are the second to arrive on Earth. Chita Cyniclons * Chestnut - An Cyniclon that arrives in Chita. * Pear Parfait - A Cyniclon that arrives after Chestnut in Chita. * Mash Potato - The last Cyniclon that arrives in Chita. Idaho Cyniclons China Cyniclons Italy Cyniclons England Cyniclons Norway Cyniclons Belgium Cyniclons Estonia Cyniclons Major Characters Locations Items Grimoire Grimoires are books that allow users to cast spells far in advance of their own natural magical abilities. Description Grimoires are magical items that greatly enhance the user's ability to use magic. They also serve as a written record for all of a user's spells. As the owner of a grimoire grows, new magic spells are inscribed into the book. Because grimoires are connected to their owners, Mews cannot use another's grimoire, and grimoires dissolve as their owners die. Known Grimoires See main article: List of Grimoires in Black Clover Mew Mew Trivia * Another cross-over AU type of story. This time with Black Clover. * Concept of the theme is Mews with Magic rather than traditional weapons. * In process of creation. Category:Black Clover Mew Mew Category:Series Category:Stories Category:AUs Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Princess Mew